Tajemnica złamanego obcasa
by bebeer
Summary: Sierżant Samuel Jones z Magicznej Policji jest młody i sfrustrowany. Swoje smutki topi w alkoholu. Pewnego dnia otrzymuje z pozoru rutynowe, banalne zadanie, za którym kryje się jednak zagadka. Czy magicjant rozwiąże Tajemnicę Złamanego Obcasa?


_Wypadałoby zadedykować ten tekst panu Breckmanowi, panu Pratchettowi i panu Akuninowi, jednak panowie ci nigdy go nie przeczytają, tedy dedykuję mojej przeciwniczce, Poniekąd._

**Tajemnica złamanego obcasa**

_"Nie lekceważcie nigdy zjawisk, które wydają wam się niezwykłe. Zdarza się, że pozory mylą i że jest to fałszywy alarm, ale może też się zdarzyć, że będzie to odkrycie jakiejś ważnej prawdy." _

_Alexander Fleming_

_- "Doniesiono o trzeciej zwracającej zawartość toalecie publicznej w Bethal Green, proszę natychmiast to zbadać". To zaczyna być śmieszne... (...) Mam nadzieję, że złapiemy wreszcie tych kawalarzy._

_- Złapią ich aurorzy?_

_- Och, nie, to zbyt trywialne zajęcie dla aurora, tym się zajmie zwykły patrol czarodziejskiej policji..._

_HPiZF, Rozdział Siódmy "Ministerstwo Magii"._

Delikatny półmrok rozświetlały unoszące się nad stolikiem świece. Cichy szum rozmów dookoła nie przeszkadzał, ale tworzył miłą, przytulną atmosferę. Purpurowe draperie na ścianach, mięciutkie dywany i bordowo-złota zastawa dodawały miejscu wyrafinowanego uroku. Z okien roztaczał się widok na spokojne, nieruchome pola, przeplatane tu i ówdzie rzędem drzew lub asfaltową drogą. W oddali skrzył się tysiącami świateł mugolski Londyn, ale tu, na szczycie baszty, czuło się wszechobecną magię.

Do stolika podszedł kelner w bordowej liberii, niosąc tacę z butelką najlepszego francuskiego wina. Kieliszki zostały napełnione i Charles Andrews podał jeden z nich żonie. Była piękna; złote włosy opadały falami na ramiona, a spod długich, zalotnie podkręconych rzęs spoglądały pogodne, jasne oczy. Charles Andrews uniósł kieliszek.

- Twoje zdrowie, kochanie - powiedział z czarującym uśmiechem. Zupełnie, jakby nie było między nimi tych niesnasek i kłótni, miesięcy milczenia i wzajemnej urazy... jakby znów byli parą zakochanych w sobie nastolatków.

Wypili toast, patrząc sobie głęboko w oczy. Tę czarowną chwilę przerwał kelner, podchodząc raz jeszcze do ich stolika i zginając się w ukłonie.

- Przepraszam - powiedział uprzejmie. - Czy pani Angelina Andrews? Przybyła do pani pilna wiadomość via kominek. Z Ministerstwa.

- Dziękuję. - Angelina Andrews skinęła głową i rozłożyła kartkę. Skrzywiła usta.

- Szef natychmiast chce mnie widzieć u siebie - powiedziała z doskonale wyczuwalną irytacją w głosie. - Nawet przez chwilę nie mogą sobie beze mnie poradzić...

Charles Andrews zamknął oczy. Jego żona często znikała w takich momentach. Była to jedna z przyczyn powolnego rozpadu ich małżeństwa. Charles poprzysiągł sobie, że to się skończy.

Westchnął.

- Chodźmy zatem.

Pomógł żonie założyć płaszcz i poszedł zapłacić rachunek. Gdy wrócił, wciąż czekała na windę. Przycisk przywoływania był podświetlony, ale Charles nie słyszał żadnego ruchu.

- Czemu ta winda nie działa? - zirytował się, naciskając przycisk raz po raz, bezskutecznie. Gestem przywołał kelnera.

- Jakiś problem, sir?

- Winda nie jedzie - wyjaśniła Angelina. Kelner wyjął różdżkę i zastukał w panel przywoływania. Zmarszczył brwi, powtórzył operację.

- Obawiam się, że mamy jakąś awarię - powiedział przepraszającym tonem. - Najwyraźniej czar przywołujący się zużył.

- Kiedy możemy z niej skorzystać?

- To potrwa jakieś pół godziny, może nieco dłużej. - Kelner zerknął na drzwi windy. - W tym czasie mogą państwo skorzystać z naszych alkoholi na koszt firmy.

- Spieszymy się! - zaprotestowała Angelina. - Można się stąd teleportować?

- Przykro mi. - Kelner pokręcił głową. - Wyższe piętra baszty są objęte strefą antyteleportacyjną.

- W takim razie zejdziemy schodami - zadecydowała Angelina.

- Kochanie, nie przesadzajmy, przeżyją te pół godziny bez ciebie - poprosił Charles, ale wiedział z góry, że żona się nie zgodzi. Zbyt dobrze ją znał. Spotkali się prawie dwadzieścia lat temu, małżeństwem byli od dwunastu.

- Chodźmy - rzuciła tylko, kierując się w stronę schodów. Charles podążył za nią. Ich kroki powoli cichły, ale wciąż było je słychać, gdy coś na klatce schodowej głośno trzasnęło. Rozległ się krzyk i szybko oddalający hałas, jakby coś ciężkiego spadało po schodach.

- Angie! Pomocy! Wezwijcie Uzdrowicieli! Angie...!

*

Ze szczeliny pod drzwiami - i kilku dziur w tychże - powiało chłodem. Przeciąg zatrząsł klamką i zamieszał papierami na biurku. Wszechobecny kurz podniósł się i zawirował, a potem majestatycznie opadł na półki i przedmioty na nich poustawiane. "Poustawiane" i "przedmioty" właściwie nie są adekwatnymi określeniami. Lepsze, jak się zdaje, stanowiłyby "śmieci" i "porozrzucane", ale co do tego także nie ma całkowitej pewności.

Zabłąkany, zimny wiatr, przybywający tu z niższych partii budynku - choć to słowo również nie wydaje się odpowiednie - zajrzał do wąskiego pomieszczenia, z dziką radością zirytował jedynego przebywającego tam człowieka i odleciał w poszukiwaniu nowych ofiar. Człowiek otulił się szczelniej czarno-niebieską peleryną i zaklął cicho.

Samuel Jones był zirytowany. Był zirytowany od samego rana, od momentu, w którym rozbił swój ulubiony kubek. W chwilę później irytacji dostarczył mu fakt, że na kacu nienajlepiej radził sobie z zaklęciem _Reparo_. Oliwy do ognia dolał mugolski sąsiad z góry, ćwiczący grę na trąbce, spóźnienie do pracy, bura od szefa i sam fakt, że trzeba pracować.

Jones złożył swój zamaszysty podpis pod protokołem i ze złością rzucił pióro na biurko. Może zrobiłoby to większe wrażenie, gdyby pióro nie było zwyczajne, gęsie, w dodatku do połowy umazane atramentem. Pióra i długopisy mugolskie do rzucania ze złością nadawały się znacznie lepiej, ocenił Jones. Często widywał, jak ojciec z furią rzucał Bogu ducha winnym długopisem o biurko, najczęściej wtedy, gdy nie potrafił rozwiązać jakiejś sprawy. Nie był może błyskotliwym detektywem na miarę Sherlocka Holmesa czy Herkulesa Poirot, ale starał się ze wszystkich sił. Często siedział do rana w gabinecie, wciąż na nowo przeglądając dowody, szukając tej jednej jedynej informacji, która stanowiła klucz do zagadki. Działał według schematów i procedur, reguł i zasad. Zazwyczaj odnajdywał to, czego szukał. Był dobrym gliną. Uczciwym.

Kiedyś Jones zastanawiał się, dlaczego jego matka, piękna kobieta z dobrej rodziny czystej krwi, wyszła za mugola. Po trzech latach pracy w magicznej policji sądził, że znalazł odpowiedź. Matkę pociągała zwykła ludzka uczciwość i szczerość intencji. W magicznym świecie czegoś takiego to nawet z ręką Glorii nie warto szukać.

Jones nie był jak jego ojciec. Matka zawsze stawiała go dzieciom za wzór cnót; Jones naprawdę kochał i szanował ojca. Widział w nim bohatera i czuł niesamowitą dumę z faktu bycia jego synem. Chciał go naśladować, być taki jak on, ale... to było dawno temu.

Spojrzał na blat biurka, przenikając wzrokiem trzy warstwy drewna. Wiedział, że jest tam piersiówka Ognistej Whisky Ogdena, pełna, jeszcze nawet nie otwarta. Wiedział też, że powinna tam zostać w stanie nienaruszonym. Ale tak potwornie bolała go głowa... Każdy szelest był jak huk wystrzału, każdy szept jak krzyk... Musiał się skupić na raportach i protokołach, ale z głową pulsującą bólem ledwo był w stanie odczytać z zegarka godzinę. Napije się trochę, niedużo, tylko po to, by rozjaśnić myśli...

To była bitwa, którą rozgrywał codziennie i którą codziennie od ponad roku przegrywał. Powoli przegrywał całą wojnę. Nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio był trzeźwy bez kaca.

Sięgał już do kieszeni po kluczyk do szuflady, kiedy drzwi do jego gabinetu otwarły się gwałtownie i z hukiem uderzyły w półki wiszące na ścianie. W pomieszczeniu nie było dość miejsca na szafę, ale Jones i tak niewiele rzeczy trzymał na tych półkach.

- Jones, znowu się obijasz! - zrugał go inspektor Martin Higgins, jego bezpośredni zwierzchnik, wkraczając do środka. - Gdzie raporty z wczoraj?!

Jones przyłożył dłoń do czoła i zaczął się modlić do wszystkich znanych sobie bóstw, żeby ściszyli Higginsa, najlepiej permanentnie. Drugą ręką wskazał stos papierów na biurku.

- Miało już być gotowe! - wrzasnął Higgins, a Jones zadał sobie pytanie, czy jest już wystarczająco zdesperowany, żeby trzasnąć przełożonego _Silencio_.

- Za godzinę będzie - wymamrotał zamiast tego.

- Za godzinę to gówno będzie - skomentował Higgins, wciąż o trzy tony za głośno, jak na gust Jonesa. - Mam dla ciebie robotę.

_Świetnie_, pomyślał Jones. _Byle dalej od ciebie_.

- Tak... sir? - powiedział, jak zwykle niemal zapominając grzecznościowej formułki. Czyżby Higgins wreszcie chciał go przydzielić do poszukiwania Syriusza Blacka, któremu oddawała się cała magicja?

- Polecisz do Purpurowej Baszty. Wczoraj wieczorem zdarzył się tam jakiś wypadek. Padło podejrzenie, że mógł być winą dyspozytora windy - powiedział Higgins, nieświadom, że druzgocze nadzieje młodszego magicjanta. - Sprawdzisz to.

- Tak jest, sir. - Jones zasalutował automatycznie, po mugolsku, ruchem wyuczonym od ojca. Higgins prychnął.

- Jutro rano chcę widzieć wszystkie raporty u siebie na biurku, inaczej pogadam z nadinspektorem o twoim stosunku do pracy - rzucił, wychodząc i zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi.

Jones długą chwilę siedział bez ruchu, delektując się ciszą, a potem wyjął kluczyk do szufladki.

*

Winda nie przypominała tej z Ministerstwa Magii. Nie miała złotej kraty, lecz rozsuwane, aluminiowe drzwi. Ściana naprzeciwko wejścia była przeszklona, tak że jadąc w górę, widziało się coraz dalej i dalej, aż na horyzoncie ukazywał się cień jakiegoś mugolskiego miasta. Winda Purpurowej Baszty jechała też znacznie szybciej i bez przystanków. Kiedy Jones do niej wszedł, działała bez zarzutu, co świadczyło, że cokolwiek się tutaj stało z winy dyspozytora, restauracja nie przerwała pracy. Na ostatnim piętrze, po otwarciu się aluminiowych drzwi, powitał go kelner w bordowej liberii.

- Czy życzy pan sobie stolik? - zapytał mechanicznie, najwyraźniej jeszcze zanim jego umysł zdążył zarejestrować mundur magicjanta.

Jones pokazał mu odznakę, pięcioramienną złotą gwiazdę z wygrawerowanym ciągiem cyfr, oznaczającym wydział, posterunek, stopień i osobisty numer policjanta. Przyzwyczaił się do noszenia odznaki tak, jak jego ojciec, w skórzanym etui na dokumenty, razem z legitymacją magicjanta, więc teraz tylko go otworzył i machnął kelnerowi przed oczami.

- Prowadź do dyrektora restauracji - zakomenderował. Kelner posłusznie ruszył ku drzwiom pomieszczenia dla służby i poprowadził go schodami do gabinetu dyrektora. Jones zapukał i wszedł, nie czekając na odzew.

Dyrektor był bystrzejszy niż jego pracownik (a może tylko nie aż tak zmęczony). Jeden rzut oka na mundur - składający się z czarnej szaty z granatowym kołnierzem z żółtymi paskami dystynkcji oraz granatowej tiary z wąskim, miękkim rondem - wystarczył mu, by ocenić sytuację. Wstał i wyciągnął rękę. Jones ją uścisnął.

- Sierżant Samuel Jones, Magiczna Policja Metropolitarna w Londynie - przedstawił się.

- Jonatan Myers, dyrektor Purpurowej Baszty - odparł mężczyzna, wskazując mu fotel. Jones usiadł. - Dobrze, że pan jest. Wczoraj, po tym okropnym wypadku, był tutaj konstabl z pobliskiego posterunku, ale tylko zebrał zeznania, nic więcej.

- Czy może mi pan opowiedzieć, co dokładnie się wydarzyło? - zapytał Jones, odnotowując w pamięci, żeby porozmawiać z patrolowym.

- Jak już mówiłem wczoraj temu magicjantowi - rzekł dyrektor, akcentując początek zdania - nie było mnie tutaj, kiedy to się stało.

- Gdzie pan przebywał? - indagował Jones.

- W Ministerstwie - odpowiedział kwaśno dyrektor. - Byłem przesłuchiwany, bo gdzieś niedaleko widziano podobno Syriusza Blacka, a Purpurowa Baszta jest jedynym budynkiem w okolicy.

- Rozumiem. Proszę kontynuować.

- Państwo Andrews byli u nas na kolacji, kiedy przybyła pilna wiadomość z Ministerstwa, kominkiem. Chcieli natychmiast wyjść, ale winda przestała działać. Nasz pracownik zapewnił, że awaria zostanie usunięta w ciągu pół godziny i że przez ten czas mogą korzystać z alkoholi restauracji na nasz koszt. - Dyrektor się skrzywił, najwyraźniej nie pochwalając inicjatywy kelnera. - Niestety, państwo Andrews postanowili nie czekać i zejść schodami.

- Dlaczego nie deportowali się stąd?

- Mamy strefę antyteleportacyjną na wszystkich piętrach baszty poza parterem - wyjaśnił dyrektor. - Inaczej ryzykowalibyśmy, że klient po zjedzeniu posiłku deportowałby się bez płacenia rachunku.

Jones skinął głową na znak, że rozumie.

- Obcas pani Andrews złamał się, kiedy schodzili. Mamy tu kręcone schody. Spadła na sam dół, łamiąc sobie kręgosłup. Uzdrowiciele, których natychmiast wezwaliśmy, nie mogli nic zrobić.

- A pan Andrews?

- To stało się tak nagle, że nawet nie zdążył wyjąć różdżki, by choć spróbować ją zatrzymać. Jest w szoku. To nie jego wina.

- Więc czyja? - Jones przyjrzał się dyrektorowi uważnie.

- Niczyja - odparł mężczyzna chłodno. - To był wypadek.

- Bez wątpienia. Więc po co tu jestem?

Dyrektor zmieszał się.

- Samo zdarzenie jest wynikiem nieszczęśliwego wypadku - powiedział trochę niepewnie. - Ale nic by się nie stało, gdyby działała winda.

- Dlaczego więc nie działała?

- Z początku sądziliśmy, że czar się zwyczajnie zużył, a dyspozytorzy nie zdążyli rzucić kolejnego. To się czasem zdarza, gdy przybywa więcej klientów, niż przewidywaliśmy. A zaklęcie, którego używamy, jest dość skomplikowane i wymaga trochę czasu.

Jones pokiwał głową, zachęcając dyrektora, by kontynuował.

- Okazało się jednak, że to sam dyspozytor zdjął zaklęcie. Podjęliśmy już, oczywiście, kroki dyscyplinarne, ale w wyniku tego wybryku zginął człowiek. Nie mogłem tak tego zostawić.

- Postąpił pan właściwie - pochwalił go Jones. Powoli zaczynał trzeźwieć. Powracał kac, wyleczony przed wyjściem kilkoma potężnymi łykami Ognistej, a z nim coraz silniejszy ból głowy. - Chciałbym porozmawiać z tym dyspozytorem.

Dyrektor skinął głową i podniósł się z fotela. Podszedł do kominka, rzucił w ogień szczyptę proszku Fiuu i wsadził głowę w płomienie. Rozmawiał kilka chwil, po czym wycofał się, otrzepując kołnierz szaty z popiołu.

Zielony płomień rozbłysnął jaśniej i z kominka wyszedł młody chłopak, na oko tuż po Hogwarcie. Miał piaskowe włosy, teraz przyprószone sadzą, i jasne, szczere oczy.

- To właśnie ten dyspozytor, Liberius Berkeley - przedstawił go dyrektor.

Jones odruchowo dotknął ronda tiary.

- Sierżant Samuel Jones - powiedział. - To ty byłeś w dyspozytorni wczoraj, kiedy zdarzył się ten wypadek?

- Tak - przytaknął chłopak niepewnie. Miał mocno zaczerwienione oczy i potargane włosy.

- Opowiedz mi o tym.

Chłopiec chrząknął, spojrzał na dyrektora, którego marsowa mina przestraszyłaby kogoś o wiele odważniejszego (Jones instynktownie wyczuwał, że ma przed sobą Puchona), a potem wbił wzrok w swoje buty.

- Pan Towel i ja mieliśmy wachtę - rozpoczął niepewnie. - Nic się nie działo, jak zawsze. - W głosie chłopaka zabrzmiała gorycz. - Poskarżyłem się panu Towelowi, że mi się nudzi. Powiedział, że jak się nie ma... - zawahał się. - Jaj. Jak się nie ma jaj, to się człowiekowi nudzi. Powiedział, że nie byłbym w stanie zrobić czegoś naprawdę ciekawego. Założyliśmy się, że... że zdejmę czar przywołujący i założę go z powrotem zanim ktokolwiek się zorientuje... Ja nie chciałem...

- Miałeś pecha - mruknął Jones. Coś mu się nie zgadzało. - Ile masz lat?

- Osiemnaście. Właśnie skończyłem Hogwart. Byłem w Hufflepuffie - odpowiedział chłopak, potwierdzając domysły Jonesa.

- Czemu zacząłeś tu pracować? - indagował magicjant, czując, jak ból głowy przechodzi w powolne, tępe pulsowanie.

- Mój wujek... - Chłopak zająknął się. - Mój wujek jest redaktorem naczelnym _Czarownicy_. Obiecał mi posadę w swoim biurze, jeśli sprawdzę się gdzie indziej...

Wargi chłopca zadrżały, kiedy próbował powstrzymać płacz. Jones go rozumiał; przez tę aferę dzieciak stracił szansę na wymarzoną posadę. Nadal jednak coś mu nie pasowało, ale ból głowy przytępiał mu umysł równie skutecznie, co wcześniej procenty.

- Dziękuję - powiedział. - Możesz odejść. Przejrzę resztę zeznań - zwrócił się do dyrektora, kiedy Liberius Berkeley znikał w płomieniach kominka. - Zobaczymy, czy wniesiemy przeciw niemu oskarżenie z urzędu. Oczywiście pan zawsze może to zrobić - przypomniał.

Dyrektor pokiwał głową.

- Dziękuję - powiedział, odprowadzając Jonesa do drzwi. - Będę pamiętał.

*

Wydobywający się z herbaty obłoczek pary fascynował Jonesa. Samuel nie pamiętał, kiedy ostatnio pił herbatę. Chyba na piątych urodzinach Lizzy, jakieś dziesięć miesięcy temu. W domu jego siostry nie istniał inny napój, a w każdym razie on nie pijał tu nic innego. Leilah była mistrzynią parzenia herbaty. Robiła to nieodmiennie staroświeckim, mugolskim sposobem, którego nauczył ją ojciec. Proporcje składników dodawanych oddzielnie do każdej filiżanki były objęte ścisłą tajemnicą, ale Jones wiedział, że oprócz cytryny i miodu, Leilah przyprawiała herbatę goździkami i cynamonem oraz jakąś sekretną ingrediencją, której nazwy nie chciała mu zdradzić.

Upił łyk wyśmienitego napoju, rozglądając się. W salonie siostry niewiele się zmieniło odkąd był tu ostatnio. Na kominku przybyło kilka zdjęć Lizzy. Jones rozpoznał to, które sam zrobił w dniu jej urodzin, kiedy śmigała po domu na nowej dziecinnej miotełce. Z lewej strony, tuż przy krawędzi kominka, stały fotografie z dzieciństwa Leili. Ślubna rodziców, matka w zaawansowanej ciąży, ojciec w paradnym mundurze Królewskiej Marynarki. Chrzciny Leili, na które ojciec tak nalegał, a na które matka nie chciała się zgodzić, choć przecież w końcu uległa. Piąte urodziny Leili, matka znów w zaawansowanej ciąży. Mała Leilah z nim, Samuelem, w ramionach, na jej twarzyczce wyraz nadzwyczajnego skupienia i powagi. On i Leilah podczas bitwy na śnieżki w dzień jego siódmych urodzin, w St. James Parku. Ceremonia ukończenia Hogwartu przez Leilę, impreza z okazji jej dostania się na Magiczną Akademię Medyczną. Święta Bożego Narodzenia, słodko-gorzkie, bo pierwsze po zaręczynach Leili z Kasjuszem i śmierci matki...

Jones odwrócił wzrok.

Rozległ się szczęk i z przedpokoju dobiegło wesołe szczebiotanie Lizzy. Jones postawił pustą filiżankę na spodeczku i podniósł się. Jego siostrzenica wbiegła do salonu i pisnęła radośnie na jego widok.

- Wujek! - zawołała, rzucając się na niego. Jones chwycił ją, podniósł i zawirował.

- Jak się miewa najpiękniejsza dziewczynka w całym Londynie?

- Dobrze! - odparła wesoło Lizzy, wyswobodziwszy się z uścisku. - Nauczyłam się tańczyć! Jak baletnica! Chcesz zobaczyć?

- Pochwal się!

Dziewczynka zapląsała, zatańczyła na czubkach palców, zakręciła. Jones zaklaskał, Lizzy podchwyciła rytm, wirując w obrocie jak szalona. W końcu - co było do przewidzenia - zakręciło jej się w głowie i zachwiała się. Jones ją złapał, podtrzymał, uchronił od upadku.

- No, no! Co za tancerka z ciebie! - zaśmiał się. - Będziesz kiedyś sławna. Czy da mi pani autograf? Proszę uniżenie. Zachowam go i sprzedam za dwadzieścia lat, kiedy będzie wart fortunę!

Lizzy entuzjastycznie pokazała mu język.

- Elizabeth, co mówiłam o języku? - zganiła ją Leilah, wchodząc do salonu. - To nieładnie. Nakarmiłaś rybki? Tak myślałam. Zmykaj do pokoju, nakarm swoje podopieczne i rozpakuj tornister.

Dziewczynka westchnęła ciężko, ale posłusznie wyszła.

- Tylko nie biegaj po schodach! - zawołała za nią Leilah. Pokręciła z irytacją głową.

- Coś strasznie rozdrażniona dzisiaj jesteś, siostrzyczko - powiedział Jones, obserwując, jak Leilah przemierza salon tam i z powrotem.

- Nawet mnie nie denerwuj - warknęła. - Mam tego dość. Mężczyźni! - prychnęła. - Kto was wymyślił? Wszyscy jesteście tacy sami!

Jones pokręcił głową. Nie wyglądało to dobrze. Kiedy Leilah zaczynała psioczyć na całą męską populację, był to nieomylny znak, że znów nie układa jej się z mężem.

- Miał odebrać Lizzy z przedszkola. - Jones zabawił się w domyślnego.

- Prosiłam go o to - odparła ze złością. - Chciałam dziś zrobić zakupy w City. Lizzy potrzebuje podręczników, przyborów szkolnych, nowych ubrań, całej mugolskiej wyprawki...

- Więc jednak oddajesz ją do szkoły?

- Dobrze jej to zrobi, a na pewno nie zaszkodzi - prychnęła Leilah. - Nam nie zaszkodziło. Ale nie, on ma ważniejsze sprawy niż własna córka! Ten człowiek jest całkiem niepoważny!

- Ma odpowiedzialną pracę - zaoponował słabo Jones.

- Ja też! - zasyczała jak rozzłoszczona kotka. - Ale priorytetem jest dla mnie rodzina!

- Jestem pewien, że Kasjusz...

- Zamilcz. Nie chcę tego słuchać. Gdybyś nie przyszedł, poleciałabym wcześniej i przedszkolanka mogłaby fiukać do upadłego, a dziecko czekałoby na dworze, bo przedszkole zamykają o siódmej!

Jones podniósł dłonie na znak, że się poddaje. Wtrącanie się w małżeńskie kłótnie Leili i Kasjusza nie było rzeczą najrozsądniejszą.

- A tak właściwie, to co tu robisz? - zapytała Leilah po chwili ciężkiego milczenia. - Ostatnio nie zdradzałeś wielkich chęci odnawiania więzi rodzinnych!

Jones skrzywił się. Należało mu się. Nie był u siostry od miesięcy, głównie dlatego, że zdawał sobie sprawę, iż w pijanym widzie nie byłby dobrze przyjmowanym gościem.

Leilah poprawnie zinterpretowała jego milczenie.

- Nie chciałeś mi się pokazywać pijany - odgadła. Jej głos był lodowato zimny. - Kiedy z tym skończysz, Sam? Nie tak cię wychowałam!

Jones zjeżył się momentalnie.

- Wychowałaś? - parsknął. - Nie jesteś moją matką! Jedyne, co potrafiłaś, to wydawać mi jakieś bezsensowne polecenia! To zrób, tamtego nie rób, zachowuj się...!

- Zajęłam się tobą po śmierci mamy!

- Gówno prawda! - krzyknął Jones, rozsierdzony nie na żarty. - Sam się sobą zająłem! Ojciec się mną zajął! Ty, wielki, wspaniały Gryfon, tobie się tylko wydawało, że wiesz, co dla mnie najlepsze! Sam wiem, co dla mnie najlepsze!

- Jasne, i to dlatego co noc zalewasz się w trupa! - odpyskowała Leilah. - Krukon się, cholera, znalazł, od siedmiu boleści! Niby taki mądry! Niszczysz sobie życie, nie widzisz tego?!

- Gówno ci do mojego życia! Co taką empatią zaczęłaś pałać nagle, co? - parsknął Jones. - Może powinnaś być w Hufflepuffie, z podobnymi sobie rycerzykami światłości, co się chcą wszystkimi zajmować, a sami nie potrafią się zesrać bez pozwolenia s...

Urwał w pół słowa.

- Co jest? - Leilah zmarszczyła brwi. - Sam? Co się dzieje?

- Cii... - Jones uniósł dłoń. - Myślę.

Puchoni. To o to chodziło. To był klucz. Ale do czego?

Jones schował twarz w dłoniach. Dlaczego to takie ważne? Co miało związek z Puchonami? Myślał o tym dzisiaj...

Zrozumiał. Puchoni. Dyspozytor windy w Baszcie był Puchonem. Młody chłopak, od tej pracy zależała jego przyszłość. Czemu to zrobił? Założył się. Po co? Miał wszystko do stracenia, a nic do zyskania. I był Puchonem. Strachliwym, ostrożnym Puchonem. Puchoni nigdy nie podejmowali niepotrzebnego ryzyka. Puchoni byli uczciwi i szczerzy. Puchoni działali zgodnie z zasadami i regulaminami.

Gdyby ojciec Jonesa był czarodziejem, pewnie trafiłby do Hufflepuffu.

Puchoni.

Jones uśmiechnął się głupkowato.

- Kocham cię, siostra.

*

Posterunek, na którym pracował funkcjonariusz przyjmujący zeznania po wypadku w Purpurowej Baszcie, nie był formalnie częścią Magicznej Policji Metropolitarnej, chociaż jego obszar operacyjny obejmował też kawałek Wielkiego Londynu. Jones wybrał się tam z rana, jak tylko zdołał uwolnić się od Higginsa, który zrugał go zupełnie bez powodu, kiedy oddawał zaległe raporty. Jones nie przejął się tym, głównie dlatego, że fatalnie się czuł. Poprzedniego wieczoru, po powrocie od siostry, po raz pierwszy od miesięcy położył się spać, nie wypiwszy ani kropelki alkoholu. Jego ciało protestowało teraz, domagając się codziennej dawki procentów, ale umysł był cudownie jasny.

Konstabl rozłożył na stole przedmioty, znalezione w torebce zmarłej: różdżkę, kalendarz, trochę kosmetyków. Był tu również but i złamany obcas, przyczyna całego nieszczęścia. Jones obejrzał je dokładnie. But wyglądał zwyczajnie, podobnie jak obcas. Ostatnim zaklęciem, rzuconym różdżką pani Andrews, był zwykły, codzienny czar domowy, Colloportus. Pewnie zamknęła nim drzwi, wychodząc.

- Facet był w szoku - powiedział konstabl, gdy Jones zaczął przeglądać kalendarz. - To stało się nagle, stracił głowę, zaczął wzywać pomocy i zbiegł na dół, ale już było za późno.

- Powiedział, czemu tam poszli?

- Zaprosił ją na wystawną kolację. Mieli jakąś rocznicę, chyba dwudziestolecie poznania się. - Konstabl zerknął w swoje notatki. - Tak, dwadzieścia lat.

- Dziwne. - Jones zmarszczył brwi. - Angelina Andrews skrupulatnie zapisywała wszystko w kalendarzu, nawet terminy spotkań z matką, ale w dniu wypadku nie ma żadnej notki.

Konstabl wzruszył ramionami.

- Może zapomniała zapisać?

Jones nie odpowiedział, uważniej przeglądając wszystkie daty. Znalazł rocznicę ślubu, ale nie było wzmianki o poznawaniu się... aż do grudnia.

- Dwudziesty drugi grudnia 1993 roku - przeczytał na głos. - Jubileusz dwudziestolecia znajomości z Charlesem.

Konstabl zmarszczył brwi.

- Kłamała?

- Nie ona. - Jones potrząsnął głową. - On. Tylko po co?

*

Dom państwa Andrews znajdował się na obrzeżach mugolskiej wsi, w hrabstwie Essex. Był to dwupiętrowy budynek, otoczony bujnym czarodziejskim ogrodem. Czerwone dachówki spadzistego dachu kontrastowały z bielonymi ścianami. Mosiężna siódemka na drzwiach przekrzywiła się lekko. Kołatka w kształcie ryjka świni mrugnęła do niego, gdy Jones sięgał po nią, by zapukać. Czekał tylko chwilę.

Charles Andrews, co Jones zaobserwował z ukłuciem zazdrości, był mężczyzną niezwykle przystojnym. Pociągła twarz, śniada cera, czarne, falujące włosy i ciemne oczy wraz z elegancką, idealnie czarną szatą tworzyły zgraną i przyciągającą wzrok całość, zwłaszcza, że Andrews stał w swobodnej pozie pewnego siebie macho.

- Sierżant Samuel Jones, Magiczna Policja Metropolitarna w Londynie - przedstawił się Jones, pokazując odznakę. - Pan Charles Andrews? Chciałbym z panem porozmawiać.

Andrews bez słowa cofnął się, wpuszczając go do środka. Poprowadził go przedpokojem w kierunku salonu, ale, przechodząc, Jones zerknął do kuchni i zatrzymał się.

Na stole kuchennym stało tekturowe pudło, częściowo zapełnione. Były tam pudełka mugolskiego antyseptycznego mleka w proszku, butelki specjalnie filtrowanej wody mineralnej, paczki chusteczek dezynfekujących, kilka delikatnych produktów pani Skower i masa kosmetyków hipoalergicznych.

- Jest pan uczulony? - zapytał Jones, zerkając na Andrewsa nieznacznie.

- Ja nie - odparł mężczyzna. - Angie... Angelina była alergikiem. Uczulona prawie na wszystko, na eliksiry, chemię, nabiał, drobnoustroje, wszystkie metale, ugryzienia insektów, sierść, kurz, no, mnóstwo rzeczy. Teraz... - głos mu zadrżał. - Teraz mi to już niepotrzebne.

Jones skinął głową, ale nie ruszył się z miejsca. Dostrzegł coś jeszcze.

- Co to? - zapytał, wskazując na lśniący przedmiot na półce.

- Nie wiem - odparł Andrews szybko. Za szybko. - Kuchnia była królestwem żony.

Jones pokiwał znów głową. Nie wierzył Andrewsowi. Żadna kobieta nie trzymałabym pilnika do drewna w kuchni. Zresztą, kto w ogóle trzyma takie rzeczy w domu? Który czarodziej użyłby pilnika zamiast zwyczajnego, swojskiego _Diffindo_?

Przeszli do saloniku.

- Proszę usiąść - zaproponował Andrews, ale Jones wolał postać. Rozejrzał się po salonie. Gustownie urządzony, sterylnie czysty, zapewne dzięki samoodnawialnemu zaklęciu czyszczącemu, sprawiał wrażenie przytulnego. Nad kominkiem wisiała duża mapa świata. Błyszczały na niej magiczne światełka, czerwone i niebieskie punkciki.

- Te niebieskie to miejsca, które odwiedziła Angie - wyjaśnił Andrews, dostrzegłszy, na co patrzy Jones. - Czerwone to ja.

Jones usiadł. Na stoliku leżały dwa pstrokate bilety na świstoklik za granicę. Jones zmarszczył brwi.

- Chcieliście wyjechać? - zapytał, wskazując bilety.

- Tak. Mieliśmy jechać na miesiąc do Rio de Janeiro, w przyszłym tygodniu.

- Przykro mi - powiedział Jones. - Moim obowiązkiem jest poinformowanie pana, że oficjalne śledztwo zostanie dziś, najdalej jutro zamknięte. Winny śmierci pana żony zostanie aresztowany i postawiony w stan oskarżenia.

- To dobrze - powiedział Andrews. - Szkoda tylko... gdybym jej tam nie zabrał... albo wyperswadował jej schodzenie po schodach...

- Zdołałby pan?

- Raczej nie - przyznał Andrews. - Moja Angie była bardzo stanowcza. Trzymała mnie krótko... - Uśmiechnął się smutno.

- Proszę o pana podpis pod protokołem z zeznań, które pan złożył tamtego dnia - rzekł Jones, pokazując mu złożoną kartkę. Andrews przebiegł tekst wzrokiem i złożył swój podpis mugolskim piórem, które podał mu magicjant.

- Dziękuję. - Jones wstał. Andrews odprowadził go do drzwi.

- Do widzenia - powiedział. Jones zasalutował. Unosząc dłoń, rękawem zaczepił o półkę pod lustrem w przedpokoju. Coś spadło na ziemię.

- To pańskiej żony? - zapytał.

- Tak - potwierdził Andrews. - Nie sądzi pan chyba, że mój?

Jones uśmiechnął się blado, odłożył srebrny kolczyk na półkę i wyszedł.

*

- Andrews zabił swoją żonę - powiedział do siebie Jones cicho. Stał przed drzwiami dyspozytorni windy w Purpurowej Baszcie. Czekał na dyrektora Myersa oraz Berkeleya i Towela.

- Planował to od dawna - przekonywał siebie. - Wiem, że to zrobił. Wiem, jak to zrobił. Nie wiem tylko, jak to zaaranżował.

Rozległ się odgłos kroków. Przybył dyrektor i dyspozytorzy. Liberius Berkeley wyglądał, jakby był na granicy depresji i obłędu. Oczy miał rozbiegane, czerwone, niezdrowy rumieniec na policzkach i pogryzione do szczętu paznokcie.

Weszli. Dwóch dyspozytorów na służbie zerwało się z miejsc. Od wypadku dyrektor nie żałował czasu na częste kontrole.

Jones zignorował ich. Zwrócił się do Towela i Berkeleya.

- Chciałbym, aby panowie dokładnie odtworzyli tamtą scenę - poprosił Jones. - Ustawili się tam, gdzie stali, wzięli to, co trzymali wtedy... Liczy się każdy detal.

Przez chwilę dyspozytorzy dreptali w miejscu.

- Pan był nieco bardziej na lewo, przy konsoli - powiedział Towel do Berkeleya nieco opryskliwie. - I trzymał ten blaszany kubek.

Chłopak posłusznie przesunął się o pół kroku i chwycił kubek w lewą rękę.

- Prawa - rzekł Towel. - Trzymał go pan w prawej ręce.

Berkeley spojrzał na kubek.

- Nie - powiedział nieśmiało. - Jestem pewien, że miałem go w lewej dłoni.

- Prawa, to na pewno była prawa.

- Lewa. - Berkeley spojrzał błagalnie na dyrektora. - Słowo Puchona, że lewa.

Towel zaśmiał się sucho. Jones zmarszczył brwi. Znów miał to dziwne wrażenie. Że coś przegapił, a właściwie w tej chwili przegapia.

_To tam jest_, pomyślał. _Musisz tylko spojrzeć w odpowiednią stronę._

- To tylko przeczucie - wyszeptał. Dyrektor spojrzał na niego, zdziwiony, ale Jones zignorował go. - To nic nie znaczy.

_Praca detektywa,_ rozbrzmiał mu w głowie głos ojca, _polega na odnajdywaniu pozornych sprzeczności, dostrzeżeniu nielogiczności i rozszyfrowaniu dziwnych zjawisk. Może się okazać, że to nic nie znaczy, ale można też znaleźć coś cholernie ważnego. Klucz do całej zagadki._

_To tu jest._

Jones uniósł różdżkę.

_- Revelo incantatem._

Znikąd pojawiła się czerwonawa poświata, strumień przyblakłego światła połączył miejsce, gdzie stał dyrektor - tuż przy drzwiach - z postaciami zastygłych w bezruchu dyspozytorów.

- Co to znaczy? - zapytał dyrektor, gdy widmo zaklęcia rozwiało się.

Jones milczał długo, wpatrując się w przestrzeń.

- Że nie było żadnego zakładu.

*

- Więc to jest możliwe?

Główny Obliwiator, Michael Soerensen, pokiwał łysą głową.

- Tak - potwierdził. - Oczywiście, że tak. Poprawnie rzucone _Obliviate_ nie tyle wymazuje wspomnienia, co spycha je na dno podświadomości. Nie są dostępne świadomej warstwie umysłu, ale niektóre doświadczenia mogą wydobywać ich cienie, podobne przeżycia lub sprawy związane z usuniętym wspomnieniem mogą wywoływać wrażenie _deja vu_. Ministerialni Obliwiatorzy nie tylko spychają wspomnienia do podświadomości, ale zamiast nich tworzą nowe, równie wiarygodne i szczegółowe, co te prawdziwe.

- Pańscy Obliwiatorzy są w stanie rzucić zaklęcie tak, by nie dało się go wykryć zwykłymi sposobami?

Obliwiator uniósł brwi w zaskoczeniu.

- Niektórzy pewnie tak - przyznał. - Ale to bardzo trudne. Tylko najlepsi potrafią rzucać zaklęcia niewykrywalne. Potrzeba do tego niebywałych umiejętności, determinacji i siły woli. A i tak zazwyczaj udaje się po latach ćwiczeń na jednym, konkretnym zaklęciu, w tym wypadku _Obliviate_.

Jones pokiwał głową.

- Czy któraś z Obliwiatorek planowała dłuższy urlop?

Brwi Obliwiatora uniosły się jeszcze wyżej.

- Skąd pan wie? Sabrina Perth wzięła miesięczny bezpłatny urlop.

- Po co? Powiedziała panu?

- Nie pytałem. To jedna z naszych najlepszych Obliwiatorek.

- Chciałbym z nią porozmawiać.

Obliwiator pokręcił głową.

- Nie ma jej.

Jones zastanowił się.

- Mógłbym zobaczyć jej biuro?

*

Jones poprawił tiarę. Czuł się niepewnie. Dom Andrewsów wyglądał na uśpiony, ale światło w salonie paliło się i Jones był przekonany, że Andrews tam jest. Zapewne nie sam.

Tym, co sprawiało, że czuł się niepewnie i nieswojo, była obecność dwóch konstabli i komisarza. Prawo nie dawało magicjantom poniżej tego stopnia możliwości aresztowania podejrzanych. Zakłopotanie Jonesa zwiększał znacznie fakt, że komisarz był kobietą, wyjątkowo atrakcyjną, długonogą blondynką o błękitnych, zimnych oczach. Hope Marlow nie była zadowolona, że odciąga się ją od łowów na Syriusza Blacka. Dzień wcześniej cała Magicja Metropolitarna - poza Jonesem, co stwierdził z mieszaniną zadowolenia i goryczy - została postawiona na nogi, gdy Harry Potter, oczko w głowie Ministra, uciekł z domu. Obawiano się, że mógł go dorwać Black, ale, na szczęście, dzieciak odnalazł się w okolicach Dziurawego Kotła. Magicja roztoczyła nad nim dyskretną opiekę, obserwując każdy jego krok, a cała sprawa tylko wzmogła intensywność poszukiwań Blacka. Komisarz Hope Marlow miała prawo być zmęczona i zirytowana. Jones wiedział o tym. Dlatego czuł się niepewnie.

Jeden z konstabli zapukał, ale nie czekał na odzew. Otworzył drzwi szybkim _Alohomora_ i czwórka magicjantów weszła.

Andrews był w salonie, właśnie podnosił się z kanapy, gdy konstable równocześnie wyjęli różdżki i rozbroili go. Ten sam los spotkał leżącą na kanapie w bardzo swobodnej pozycji rudowłosą piękność w króciutkiej spódniczce, która gwałtownie usiadła prosto.

- Co jest? - ryknął Andrews. - Jakim prawem...!?

- Komisarz Hope Marlow z Magicznej Policji Metropolitarnej w Londynie - przerwała mu spokojnie i zimno magicjantka. - Pojawiły się nowe okoliczności w sprawie śmierci pańskiej żony. Sierżancie?

Jones skinął głową.

- To było bardzo sprytne - powiedział. - Doskonale pan to ukartował, panie Andrews. A może to był pani pomysł, pani Perth?

Rudowłosa piękność szarpnęła głową, rozsiewając loczki na oparciu sofy.

- Co to za insynuacje?! - zawołała.

- Wybraliście odpowiedni moment, teraz, kiedy cała magicja i Aurorzy uganiają się za Blackiem - kontynuował spokojnie Jones. - Od jak dawna to planowaliście? Jak długo zdradzał pan żonę, panie Andrews?

- Kochałem żonę! - zaprotestował ostro Andrews, zaciskając dłonie w pięści. - Nigdy bym...

- Och, nie wątpię, że ją pan kochał. Kiedyś. - Jones uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust. - Ale zaczęła panu przeszkadzać. Domyślała się prawdy, przyłapała pana z kochanką albo zwyczajnie za bardzo chciała dominować. W dodatku te wszystkie jej alergie i uczulenia, wieczna ostrożność, specjalne traktowanie...

- Do rzeczy, sierżancie - wtrąciła komisarz.

- Wedle rozkazu. Oto, co się wydarzyło - zaczął. - Kiedy Black uciekł z więzienia i rozpoczęła się na niego obława, pan Andrews i pani Perth zrozumieli, że to ich szansa. Pan Andrews kupił w mugolskim sklepie pilnik do drewna. Nadpiłował obcas buta żony. Nie chciał używać czarów, bo można je wykryć. Pilnik był bezpieczniejszym rozwiązaniem. Andrews zaprosił żonę na wystawną kolację do Purpurowej Baszty, restauracji mieszczącej się na ostatnim piętrze, wysoko nad ziemią. Tam są strome, kręcone schody, ale używa się ich wyłącznie w wyjątkowych wypadkach, gdy winda nie działa. Andrews musiał znaleźć sposób, by żona zeszła tymi schodami. I znalazł. Jego kochanka, ministerialna Obliwiatorka, Sabrina Perth, dostała się do dyspozytorni windy w Purpurowej Baszcie. Nie było to trudne, wyłącznie wyższe piętra są tam objęte strefą antyteleportacyjną. Pani Perth ogłuszyła dyspozytorów i przełamała czar przywołujący windę. Dyspozytorom zmieniła pamięć. Jest w tym mistrzynią, potrafi rzucić zaklęcie tak, by nie dało się go wykryć. Ale pani Perth popełniła błąd. Zakodowała w umyśle jednego z dyspozytorów, że trzymał w dłoni blaszany kubek. W lewej dłoni. Drugi zapamiętał, że była to prawa dłoń.

Jones uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją, widząc, jak rudowłosa piękność zaciska pięści.

- Pani Perth wysłała do restauracji fałszywe wezwanie z Ministerstwa. Kominkiem. Reszta dokonała się sama. Angelina Andrews, nie mogąc skorzystać z windy, zeszła schodami. Podpiłowany obcas złamał się i pani Andrews runęła na sam dół. Wyglądało to na wypadek. Zbrodnia niemal doskonała.

Jones zamilkł. Przez chwilę panowała cisza.

- To jakaś farsa - odezwał się Andrews. - Nie ma na to żadnych dowodów!

- Myli się pan. - Magicjant uśmiechnął się błogo. - Pan sam dostarczył mi dowodów. Sam pan mi wyjaśnił, że żona była uczulona na mnóstwo rzeczy. Nawet je pan wymienił. Chwilę później zobaczyłem tę mapę. - Jones machnął ręką w jej kierunku. - I zastanowiło mnie, dlaczego pan podróżował po całym świecie, a pańska żona tylko po Europie i Stanach. Zrozumiałem dopiero po chwili. Pańska żona miała liczne alergie, między innymi na drobnoustroje i ugryzienia insektów. Tego nie da się uniknąć w Amazonii czy Afryce. Pańska żona nie mogła wyjechać do Rio, panie Andrews. Bilety świstoklikowe nie były dla niej. Były dla kochanki, tej, która nosi srebrne kolczyki. Zrzuciłem takie z półki, pamięta pan? Powiedział pan, że to żony. Tylko że żona była uczulona na metal.

- To nic nie znaczy! - zawołał Andrews. Jego twarz była mocno czerwona, nie wiadomo, ze złości czy ze strachu. - To niczego nie dowodzi!

- Prawda - zgodził się Jones bez śladu zmieszania. - Dlatego zadałem sobie trochę trudu i pozbierałem dowody. Takie, które można przedstawić Wizengamotowi. Namacalne. Wie pan, czym są odciski palców? Ha, po pańskiej minie wnioskuję, że nie. Proszę przyjrzeć się opuszkom swoich palców.

Wszyscy obecni, łącznie z komisarz, zainteresowali się nagle swoimi dłońmi.

- Te maleńkie rowki, układające się w koncentryczne wzory, to linie papilarne. Każdy człowiek takie ma, ale wzory różnią się, nie ma dwóch jednakowych, tak jak nie ma dwóch identycznych płatków śniegu. Kiedy dotykamy jakiegoś przedmiotu, wydzielina skóry zostawia na nim niewidoczny gołym okiem ślad, zwany odciskiem. Te odciski przenosi się na papier i porównuje.

Jones wyjął z kieszeni plik kartek i rzucił go na stół.

- Te odciski pochodzą z biurka pani Perth, które obejrzałem sobie dokładnie za zgodą Głównego Obliwiatora. A to z pokrywy w dyspozytorni, którą trzeba odsunąć, by zdjąć czar przywołujący. Identyczne.

Komisarz Marlow podniosła kartki i przyjrzała się wzorom.

- To zaś - Jones wskazał dwie pozostałe - odciski z pióra, którym podpisał pan protokół zeznania. A to ze złamanego obcasa pani Andrews. Jestem pewien, że na pilniku też znajdziemy pańskie odciski, panie Andrews. Czy nie tak?

- Idź do diabła - warknął Andrews.

- Charlesie Andrews - odezwała się komisarz beznamiętnym tonem - jest pan aresztowany za zabójstwo swojej żony, Angeliny Andrews. Sabrino Perth, jest pani aresztowana za współudział w morderstwie Angeliny Andrews. Macie prawo zachować milczenie. Wszystko, co powiecie, może zostać użyte przeciwko wam podczas procesu przed Wizengamotem. Macie prawo do adwokata lub, jeśli nie posiadacie środków, do obrońcy z urzędu. Wasze różdżki zostaną skonfiskowane do czasu wydania prawomocnego wyroku. - Skinęła na konstabli. - Zabierzcie ich do aresztu.

Jones i komisarz Hope Marlow zostali sami.

- Nie wiedziałam, że masz taki talent do rozwiązywania zagadek, Jones - powiedziała, znacznie mniej oficjalnie.

- Ja też nie wiedziałem, pani komisarz - przyznał całkiem szczerze.

- Wyjaśnij mi jedno. - Magicjantka spojrzała na niego z mieszaniną ciekawości i rozbawienia. - Te... odciski... to prawda? Nigdy nie słyszałam o takiej metodzie dowodzenia winy...

- To powszechnie stosowany sposób - odrzekł. - Wśród mugoli.

- Więc skąd ty...?

Jones wyszczerzył zęby.

- Mój ojciec był mugolskim policjantem. Nauczył mnie kilku sztuczek.

*

Jones jeszcze raz spojrzał w lustro. Wyzierała z niego szczupła, pociągła twarz o ostrym, trójkątnym podbródku i szerokich, krzaczastych brwiach. Miała wysokie kości policzkowe, przez co wydawała się jeszcze dłuższa, niż w rzeczywistości. Błękit małych, podkrążonych oczu zdawał się w niej gubić i niknąć. Kąciki ust nie tyle miały tendencję do opadania, co były opadłe jakby z natury. Świeżo umyte, czarne i proste włosy sięgały podbródka i wyglądały, jakby do szamponu dodano oleju.

Poprawił niską tiarę z szerokim, usztywnionym rondem i strzepnął nieistniejący pyłek z włoskiej, jednolicie czarnej szaty z białym żabotem pod szyją. Czarne, nowiutkie, ale niesamowicie niewygodne buty na obcasach piły go w pięty i duży paluch u lewej nogi.

- Wyglądasz ślicznie - skomentowała ironicznie Leilah, przyglądając się jego wysiłkom doprowadzenia się do porządku. - Iście, brakuje ci jeno krucyfiksu na piersi i już możesz robić za inkwizytora.

- Nie kpij - poprosił Jones, odwracając się do siostry. Siedziała w jego fotelu, jedynym zresztą, jaki miał w mieszkaniu. - Pamiętasz, jak mnie wykpiłaś w pierwszy dzień Hogwartu? Spotkałem wtedy Willy'ego Trasera. To był najgorszy dzień mojego życia.

Leilah roześmiała się.

- Willy był sympatyczny - oznajmiła. - Co u niego?

- Jest Aurorem - odpowiedział ponuro. - Zdał na warunkowym.

Leilah wstała i zbliżyła się do niego. Spojrzała mu w oczy i położyła dłoń na ramieniu.

- Jestem z ciebie dumna - powiedziała, całkiem poważnie. - Zarówno z twojego awansu, jak i dlatego, że wreszcie zacząłeś sobie radzić... wiesz z czym. Tylko nie spieprz tego, proszę.

- Jakaś ty delikatna - prychnął Jones, po czym westchnął rozdzierająco. Wiedział, o co chodzi siostrze i chociaż niechętnie, musiał przyznać jej rację. Wyrzucił z biura i z domu wszystko, co przypominało alkohol, nie pił od dwóch tygodni, to znaczy od sprawy "tajemnicy złamanego obcasa", jak nazwała ją Leilah, usłyszawszy opowieść. Dwa tygodnie. Czternaście dni... Całe czternaście dni. Wydawało mu się, że czas rozciąga się niczym guma balonowa Drooblesa. Miał ochotę rzucić wszystko w diabły, nie oglądając się za siebie poddać się, pójść do baru i zalać w trupa. Ale nie zrobił tego. Dzisiaj czuł się lepiej. Nie, żeby nie chciało mu się pić; chciało, potwornie, prawie do bólu. Ale to poczucie jasności umysłu, ta pewność, że wykorzystuje każdą cholerną szarą komórkę, jaką może, dawały siłę i energię, były warte cierpienia.

- Pogodziłaś się z Kasjuszem? - zapytał, jakby od niechcenia.

- Wrócił do domu, skruszony, z kwiatami w zębach - odparła, pozornie obojętnie. Rozsiadła się znów w fotelu, przekładając nogę przez oparcie. - Wybaczyłam, bo co miałam zrobić? Kocham drania.

Jones pokiwał głową. Z kieszeni wyjął swoje skórzane etui z licencją sierżanta magicji i odznaką oraz chusteczkę. Zaczął polerować pięcioramienną, złotą gwiazdę. Wygrawerowany na niej numer miał się dziś zmienić.

- Jesteś podobna do mamy - powiedział po dłuższej chwili. - Jednocześnie twarda, stanowcza, zdecydowana i miękka, delikatna, łagodna.

Leilah spojrzała na niego z zaskoczeniem. Rzadko mówił o matce. Wciąż zbyt wiele bólu wiązało się z jej wspomnieniem.

- Ty za to jesteś jak ojciec - odrzekła. - Dobry z ciebie człowiek, Sam.

Uśmiechnęli się do siebie.

- No, idź już, detektywie inspektorze - powiedziała. - Mordercy nie będą na ciebie czekać.

Uniósł dłoń w geście pożegnania, odwrócił się i znikł.

_koniec_.

* * *

Kilka słów wyjaśnienia:

Stopnie policyjne "pożyczyłam" z systemu angielskiego, więc, w kolejności, konstabl to angielski _constable_, sierżant - _sergeant_, inspektor - _inspector_, a komisarz - _superintendent_. Po drodze jest jeszcze nadinspektor, a potem nadkomisarz i komendant. Jeśli przed stopniem występuje słówko "detektyw", oznacza to, że policjant jest członkiem Kryminalnego Wydziału Śledczego ("Criminal Investigations Department"), zajmującego się poważnymi sprawami kryminalnymi: morderstwami, porwaniami, gwałtami, napadami, wielkimi oszustwami i kradzieżami itp.

Magiczna Policja Metropolitarna to odpowiednik Policji Metropolitarnej - "Metropolitan Police". Obejmuje zasięgiem cały Wielki Londyn ("Greater London"), bez City of London_._

_Zapraszam do komentowania oraz do przeczytania sequelu tego opowiadania, która zwie się "Kwestia Koloru".  
_


End file.
